1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge arrangement of a door for shooting an opening such as a housing opening, partition opening, wall opening, or the like, having at least one pivot pin that is connected to the door, that points vertically toward the housing, and can be brought into engagement in a pivot pin receptacle in the housing. By sliding vertically, the pivot pin can be moved from a retracted position in which the pivot pin is not engaged in the pivot pin receptacle into an extended position in which the pivot pin is engaged and rotatably supported in the pivot pin receptacle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
German Patent Reference DE 10 2007 012 980.9 discloses a door arrangement in which the attachment side, such as the hinge side, can be switched in order to permit the door to open toward a different side. To permit the door to first be attached at will, first at the left and then at the right, the door is embodied with two attachment sides. In this case, each attachment side has a hinge, which through corresponding actuation of an actuating lever, can be brought into one position to form a hinge and into another position to form a latch.
When functioning as a hinge, a pair of one pivot pin pointing vertically upward and one pivot pin pointing vertically downward engages in corresponding pivot pin receptacles in the housing. If the hinge or latch on an attachment side is to be opened, then through corresponding actuation of the actuating lever, the two pivot pins on the corresponding attachment side are retracted from the associated pivot pin receptacles so that the door can be opened on the attachment side. The hinge on the other attachment side remains closed in this case.
If the door is open on one side and the actuating lever is actuated again in order to open the other attachment as well, this can lead to an unintended unhinging of the door, which can result in damage to the door if it is not held firmly.
On the other hand, problems can arise when closing the door if unintentional actuation of the actuating lever causes the pivot pins to be brought into an extended position in which they protrude from the door.